mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animatronics 2
Mangle: This Animatronic is considered to be the younger sister to Foxie, she is much smaller than her sister looking like a young teen girl, She has a dual personality, one is sexually aggressive while the other is very shy. The color of her eyes changes but the color of her hair stays the same,Shy Mangle has light pink eyes while the aggressive personality has red eyes. The shy Mangle acts very sweet playing on the parent/brotherly instints of her intended target. The aggressive personality will wait till shy Mangle gets close enough for her to take over and rape her intended target. Once Mangle finishes having her fun she will usually release her victim. but if she finds him to be to her liking she will take him to her home where both shy and aggressive Mangle will take turns violating him. Marion: This Animatronic wears a Goth style dress with knee length black boots, her skin is pale and her hair is white. The only color she has is two lavender stripes starting at her eyes going down to her chin, her eyes are a dark purple in color.She uses hypnosis to make it easier to rape her target, mostly causing him to see the woman he desires the most. Of course this tactic does not work on those who have no woman they desire or those that are attracted to her. If it happens that her target likes her they will become so aroused they will not hesitate to violate her. If this happens she will take him to her dwelling to be her mate for the rest of his life, of course if she takes a liking to a certain guy she will use all her power to get him. She will continually stalk him making it impossible for him to get a good nights sleep. This will go on till he gives in to her desires and becomes her husband. BG: This Animatronic wears brightly colored clothes that barely conceals her body. She can be seen handing out ballons to children in the towns and cities she visits. If she sees a male she likes she will approach him and try to hand him a balloon, if he takes it she will let him go and follow him till she is able to get him alone. Once she is confident that he is alone she will pop the ballon coating him with an aphrodisiac powder that will make him search her out. Once he finds her he will offer his body to her, they will spend most of the night making love. If the person rejects her offer she will pop the balloon right in his face causing him to inhale the powder that was in the balloon. He will instantly drag her to the nearest hotel/Inn to begin sexual relations. If she takes a iking to him she will use a different powder to cloud his mind so he will not want to leave.